Time may take us take us far away, surely time time can bring us back
by Citrus Tee
Summary: " Il ferma doucement la porte, emportant avec lui des brides de souvenirs, des paroles de chansons résonnant dans l'air, des éclats de rire et l'image du bonheur. Il ferma la porte sur ce qui fut les 4 plus belles années de sa vie. Il ferma cette porte, pour mieux ouvrir la prochaine qui se présenterait à lui. " OS.


Je n'ose même pas regarder depuis combien je n'ai pas publié un de mes textes… *shame on me*  
Je n'ai qu'une excuse : un blocage et un manque de temps énorme. (Ça fait deux, mais bon, on va faire comme si vous aviez rien vu.) Mais j'ai fini par terminer celui-là. J'en suis plutôt contente, même s'il est tout à fait imparfait, n'est-ce pas. C'est un pairing Mr Schuester et Sue Sylvester, mais pas d'histoire d'amour ou quoi que ce soit de semblable, hein ! J'ai des principes, quand même. (Ça aussi, vous allez faire semblant d'y croire, hm.)

Spéciale dédicace à Albanouche (aka **BrownEyes FreeMind** maintenant !) et à Lila (DARK SISTER FTW) parce qu'elle aime que je m'auto-cite )

Rien ne m'appartient, à part… Oui, rien, en fait. Toujours pas. (J'ai pris quelques libertés avec l'histoire originale par contre, vous allez vous en rendre compte.)

_Playlist d'écriture/lecture__ : One Heart/Million Voices – New Empire This Is the New Year – A Great Big World All Alright – Fun. ; Somewhere Only We Know – Keane ; Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne ; A Thousand Years – Christina Perri ; Walk The Moon – Anna Sun ; Raise Your Glass – P!nk ; Let's Go – Matt and Kim ; We Are Young – Fun. ; Pumped Up Kicks – Foster The People ; Ghost – Skip The Use ; Welcome Home – Radical Face ; Whistle – The Warblers ; Girl On Fire – Alicia Keys ; Des Pères, des Hommes et des Frères – Corneille. _

(Oui, je sais, c'est une longue playlist, mais toutes les chansons valent l'écoute.) Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Mesdames et messieurs, la promotion 2013 du lycée McKingley ! »

Les chapeaux de graduation volèrent au-dessus de la scène, faisant écho aux cris de joies des élèves fraichement diplômés. Les larmes de joies, les accolades franches et les éclats de rire résonnèrent à travers l'auditorium, distillant une ambiance d'euphorie que rien ne semblait pouvoir contrarier à cet instant. La perspective d'un avenir s'ouvrait devant les étudiants, une infinité de possibilité leur ouvraient les bras, allumait des lueurs d'espoir. Leurs lendemains étaient fait de renouveau, de promesses. Ils pourraient enfin voler de leurs propres ailes et se détacher d'un monde qui ne leur correspondait plus vraiment.

Pour ces élèves, la vie ne faisait que commencer.

Bien loin de la joie de la cérémonie, dans un bureau mal éclairé au fond d'un couloir déserté, William Schuester, professeur de son état, finissait de remplir ses cartons. Pour lui, c'était la fin d'une époque. Le tombé de rideau. Le salut final avant de se retirer dans l'ombre. Il n'avait pas l'âge de la retraite, pourtant. Mais il en avait assez.

Rester, continuer d'assurer la direction du Glee Club, était au-dessus de ses forces. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les jeunes qu'il avait accompagné pendant 4 ans, loin de là. Mais voir ces adolescents, tous tellement différents et pourtant si semblables, partir, déserter les uns après les autres, le laissant désemparé, il ne pouvait plus le faire. Parce que la douleur était plus grande à chaque fois. Voir ces enfants, sa deuxième famille, ceux à qui il avait consacré sa vie, lui dire au revoir… C'était trop difficile. Il perdait une partie de son cœur à chaque fois.

Voir Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Quinn, tous ceux avec qui le Glee Club avait connu sa renaissance puis sa plus belle époque, ceux avec qui il avait tout vécu, les pleurs, les rires, les défaites comme les victoires, partir lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point il s'était attaché à eux, à ces gamins atypiques. Parce qu'il avait écrit une partie de son histoire en leur compagnie, qu'ils étaient devenus sa motivation chaque matin difficile, pendant chaque journée interminable. Mais aussi parce que de losers pour la plupart, ils étaient devenus forts et déterminés à vivre leurs rêves. Tous avaient changé pendant les 3 ans de lycée, mûris, perdu leur innocence juvénile. Et aujourd'hui, éparpillés aux 4 coins du territoire, ils vivaient, avaient avancé sans un regard en arrière. Et il ne restait que lui de cette époque révolue.

Lui et son menton proéminant, ses cheveux gominés, sa naïveté et son espoir si souvent critiqués par Sue et ses compatriotes. Lui qui maintenant qu'il avait exaucé le rêve de ses élèves, se retrouvait à errer dans les couloirs déserts d'un lycée dans lequel il n'avait plus vraiment sa place. Lui qui à son tour, avait décidé de vivre son rêve, et de partir à Washington pour suivre le programme d'initiation aux arts musicaux dans les lycées du pays qu'on lui avait proposé un peu plus tôt.

Alors qu'il sellait les derniers cartons éparpillés dans son étroit bureau, il promena un regard autour de lui les photos, les certificats, les dossiers de paperasse, et le seul livre qu'il avait laissé sur son étagère de bibliothèque –le règlement des compétions de chorale- lui faisait face, comme pour le persuader une dernière fois de rester.

Mais Mr Schue avait pris sa décision. Il savait qu'il devait avancer lui aussi, car si le Glee Club lui avait appris une chose, c'est qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour vivre ses rêves. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour ouvrir les yeux, et s'offrir l'impossible. S'ouvrir les portes du futur à son tour, et marcher non pas dans les traces d'un quelconque prédécesseur, mais créer son propre chemin. Alors il saisit le livre restant, et le place cérémonieusement dans le dernier carton ouvert, puis sort de la pièce. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et à nouveau, observe ce qui l'entoure.

Il entend les bruits des acclamations qui proviennent de l'auditorium, et esquisse un sourire. Il connait le sentiment de libération que ce moment apporte dans la vie d'un jeune. La sensation que tout est possible.

Il voit au loin la porte de la salle du Glee Club et s'y dirige. Il pousse la poignée doucement, allume les néons qui diffusent leur lumière blanchâtre et remarque tout de suite les chaises empilées dans un coin, prêtes à passer un été enfermées. Il se demande alors si quelqu'un reprendra le Glee Club à sa suite, pour continuer à faire vivre cet amour de la musique et de la vie qui l'avait conduit à le faire, quelques années auparavant. Il se demande si cette salle restera fermée à la rentrée.

Les trophées sont restés dans leur vitrine, car il n'a pas eu le cœur de les déplacer. Il a demandé au proviseur Figgins à ce qu'ils y restent, et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, ce dernier a accepté sans condition. Même cet homme un peu simple semblait touché par le départ de Mr Schue. C'était un salaire de moins à verser, après tout.

Il se rappelait du dernier jour de l'année scolaire précédente, quand les membres du Glee Club avaient interprété _Don't Stop Believing_, des larmes dans le regard. Il se souvenait de la détermination qu'il avait vu en chacun d'entre eux, même ceux pour qui il ne s'agissait pas de la dernière performance. Il avait vu de l'espoir, de l'amour, de la complicité. Il avait vu un groupe soudé et uni, pour le meilleur comme le pire. Il avait vu ce lien invisible qui les relierait toujours, peu importe le temps et la distance qui viendrait les séparer.

Dire au revoir avait été la chose la plus difficile. Parce que cet au revoir avait un gout d'adieu, celui de l'amertume des larmes qui menaçaient de couler des yeux de tous. Un gout trop définitif pour être confortable. Il avait passé en revue le visage de chacun, comme pour les graver à jamais dans sa mémoire, et ce rappeler, les jours les plus durs, qu'il y avait cette étincelle d'espoir en chacun d'entre nous. Que la vie continuait.

Il ferma doucement la porte, emportant avec lui des brides de souvenirs, des paroles de chansons résonnant dans l'air, des éclats de rire et l'image du bonheur. Il ferma la porte sur ce qui fut les 4 plus belles années de sa vie. Il ferma cette porte, pour mieux ouvrir la prochaine qui se présenterait à lui.

Et avec un regard nostalgique, il se dirigea à nouveau vers son bureau, en passant devant celui de celle qui était maintenant sa femme. Il se rappelle de leur première rencontre, leur premier tête-à-tête, leur premier baiser pressé. Il se rappelait de toutes ces premières fois qui l'avaient fait tomber amoureux encore et encore. Amoureux de sa petite rousse au caractère bien trempée. Amoureux de sa vision si décalée de la vie. Amoureux de ses petits dépliants.

Les derniers cartons remplis, il prit la direction de la sortie, déterminé. Mais alors qu'il se retournait, il tomba nez à nez avec Sue Sylvester en personne, son ennemie de toujours. Il sursauta, faisant tomber le petit livre qui tenait en équilibre précaire au sommet d'un carton. Mais au lieu de ricaner, ou de lancer une remarque sur sa maladresse, Sue se pencha pour le ramasser, et le remit en place avec un petit sourire. Le regard de Will se fit interrogateur.

« - Je voulais te parler, Will, quelle coïncidence, » dit-elle avec un ton qui n'impliquait pas de coïncidence. « Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser. »

La surprise se dessina sur le visage de Will, qui jusqu'alors pensait que le mot « excuse » ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire du coach. Intrigué, il déposa ses cartons à terre, et attendit la suite.

« - M'excuser d'avoir fait de ta vie un enfer alors que tout me criait que tu ne le méritait pas. M'excuser de ne pas avoir été l'amie qu'il te fallait quand tu en avais besoin. Je pense que tu sais que je tenais à ces gamins gras et boutonneux de ton Glee Club autant que toi. Mais tu t'en doutais surement. Tu as toujours eu ce don pour deviner les choses auxquelles personne n'aurait fait attention. Tu es quelqu'un de fantastique, Will. Ne laisse jamais personne t'enlever cette étincelle. Désolée de prendre conscience de ça trop tard. Désolée d'avoir perdu 4 années à te haïr, quand en réalité je ne faisais que t'envier. »

Sue s'arrêta, essoufflée de sa tirade. Will, quand à lui, l'observa, bouche bée. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Des excuses, sincères. Qui le touchait réellement.

Quand Sue releva les yeux, elle s'apprêtait à voir dans ceux de son vis-à-vis de la compassion, de la pitié, ou pire, de l'indifférence. Mais ce qu'elle y trouva la fit chanceler. De la confiance, de l'amour, du respect.

« - Tu as été bien plus qu'une ennemie pendant toutes ces années, Sue. Tu as été un roc, un soutien sans faille. Quand je voulais baisser les bras, tout abandonner, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de venir me motiver, à ta manière. M'insulter et me traiter de lâche à surement été la meilleure idée de ta vie… Je devrais te remercier, aujourd'hui. Alors merci, mille fois.

- Je… Merci à toi aussi, » bégaie Sue, abasourdie. « Oh, et une dernière chose, » ajouta-t-elle, un nouveau sourire dansant au coin de ses lèvres. « Tu te rappelles des Régionales, il a quatre ans ? Les premières du Glee Club sous ta direction ? J'étais juré. Et après votre défaite, tu m'avais dit que je pouvais être heureuse, que j'avais eu ce que je voulais. Tu ne savais pas à quel point tu étais dans le faux. Will, quand je t'ai dit que j'avais le choix qui me paraissait le plus judicieux… J'avais choisi les New Directions comme vainqueurs. Je n'ai jamais douté. »

Will se retourne brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. « Comment ? Mais tu vouais une haine sans limite au club…

- C'est faux. Je ne vous haïssais que parce que vous étiez tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu être. »

C'est cette phrase qui crée le déclic dans la tête de Will.

_Je ne vous haïssais que parce que vous étiez tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu être._

Il compris qu'il faisait peut-être une erreur.

* * *

Mh, on dirait bien une fin ouverte...

(Un petit commentaire peut-être? Par hasard, si vous passez dans le coin et que vous avez deux minutes à perdre...)


End file.
